My Scarlet Waltz
by Rose AS Greengrass
Summary: "Rien n'unit aussi fort que la haine : ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni l'admiration." - Anton Tchekov


Bonsoir,

Il fallait bien que je publie cette histoire sur mon site de prédilection, alors... sous un nouveau pseudonyme, parce que je reste fidèle avec mon autre compte à Harry Potter. Quatre chapitres déjà écrits, une grande première pour moi qui ait l'habitude de publier dès que je termine. Et une fanfiction, alors que je n'écris que des courts.

J'espère que ma fiction vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Chinomiko. Et à Beemov. Sauf mon héroïne. **

**Titre : My Scarlet Waltz**

**Résumé : **Le récit qui va suivre ne décrit pas une romance toute douce entre un Castiel qui cache sa gentillesse sous ses allures de méchant garçon. Dans la version que je vous propose, le jeune homme n'a pas une once de sympathie en lui. Son passe temps ? Martyriser les âmes sensible de l'internat Sweet Amoris.

En face, mon héroïne va devoir lutter contre cet homme terrible, alors qu'elle-même ne part qu'avec sa timidité pour seule arme. Mais lorsque des cheveux grenat s'amènent jusqu'à elle, c'est à ce moment qu'elle va devoir faire face.

My Scarlet Waltz raconte leur histoire, entre violence, haine et désir.

* * *

**MY SCARLET WALTZ**

* * *

**J'étais un enfant féroce pour qui prétendait m'aimer. J'avais horreur des ****« **_**sentiments**__** ».**_

**\- **_**Le Noeud de Vipère**_**, François Mauriac. **

**x**

_As a child, you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'll be the one  
to work while they all play._

_In youth, you'd lay, awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change,  
But it was just a dream!  
Here we are, don't turn away, now.  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away, now.  
We are the warriors that built this town  
from dust.  
The time will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself,  
Your spirit never dies!_

_Imagine Dragons, Warriors._

_**x**_

**_Chapitre I : _**

Castiel Lewis s'était toujours fait remarqué au sein de l'internat Sweet Amoris, et ce dès l'instant où il avait posé les pieds dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Au début, cela avait été parce qu'il était le seul à posséder une chevelure comme la sienne, là où les autres étudiants se confondaient dans la masse. Puis, au fil de temps, il s'était fait connaître autrement.

Il se montrait détestable en tout point. Toujours sarcastique, il était passé maître dans l'art de la critique, gratuite ou non. Des autres, il exigeait la perfection – particulièrement quand cette dernière était à son service.

Face à une personne si exigeante, les réactions avaient été opposées. Il y'avait d'un côté ceux qui désiraient plus que tout être son ami, mais Castiel n'était pas dupe : la majorité attendait en réalité une certaine protection, qu'il était ravi de leur donner. Après tout, ces derniers l'aidaient bien souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de terroriser une de ses pauvres victimes. Des esclaves, ses amis ? Bien sûr que non. Il ne leur avait jamais forcé la main, ils agissaient selon son bon vouloir uniquement parce qu'il leur demandait. Pourtant, à part Lysandre, aucun n'avait réussi à être réellement proche du jeune homme. Quant aux autres, ils se contentaient de ne pas l'approcher, heureux de ne pas avoir à faire partie de ses victimes. En silence, le jeune homme leur vouait aussi un mépris souverain.

A l'inverse, son aura était immense, et tous auraient menti s'ils n'avaient pas prétendu que le garçon les effrayait, autant qu'ils l'admiraient. Cela, ainsi que la médiocrité qu'il côtoyait, le confirmait dans l'idée qu'un jour, il aurait le monde à ses pieds. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il entra dans l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis le début de l'année scolaire. L'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait choisi cet internat plutôt qu'un autre – outre les bons résultats obtenus au baccalauréat comme caution pour ses parents, qui avaient été plus faciles à convaincre par la suite – était le fait qu'il proposait non pas des chambres communes, mais des chambres individuels. Le seul point négatif était qu'il devait s'accommoder des autres élèves, avec qui partager l'appartement. Chaque année, les élèves changeaient de camarades de chambre. Le but avoué était qu'ils s'habituent à l'autonomie et à s'adapter à des colocataires parfois inconnus. Une solution idéale pour l'adolescent qui souhaitait farouchement conserver son indépendance. Une solution d'autant plus idéale cette année. A cette idée, le sourire de Castiel s'élargit.

Evidemment, elle était assise, comme toujours, dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. De dos, il ne pouvait rien apercevoir si ce n'est sa longue chevelure rousse, mais il pouvait l'imaginer, les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. Foutue intello, songea le jeune homme qui s'avança d'un pas conquérant en direction d'Eileen Volsens. Brusquement, un bruit sec, puis le roman fut à terre : Castiel l'avait poussé d'un geste violent de la main. Sans même se retourner, la jeune fille soupira et se baissa pour le récupérer. Depuis un moment, Eileen n'essayait même plus de lui faire remarquer ses agissements. Agacé de son manque de réaction, il s'empara du livre avant elle. C'était gamin, certes, mais elle le provoquait.

**« -Lewis, rends-moi mon livre »**, demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme, et il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air narquois.

Dans ses yeux verts, il pouvait y lire de la lassitude et de la fatigue. Maintenant qu'il lui prêtait attention, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'aussi belles cernes depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il sourit : il pouvait se féliciter d'en être à l'origine.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille pour toi, mocheté ? » lui dit-il, les sourcils froncés, comme si son interrogation se portait sur un sujet très sérieux.

Si elle lui avait donné l'impression d'être moins sensible à ses moqueries que ses précédentes victimes, il remarqua pourtant que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il arriverait bien à la faire craquer un jour.

**« -J'en ai besoin pour le cours de littérature »,** expliqua-t-elle, tout en sachant que c'était peine perdue.

Il fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, puis au bout d'un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, il laissa tomber le livre au sol. La jeune fille était soulagée : ç'aurait pu être pire. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

**« -Plein de poussière, ton truc, c'est franchement dégueulasse, Volens. Un peu comme toi. Faudrait songer à vous faire disparaître ». **

Et voilà. Une nouvelle fois, il fallait qu'il s'attaque à elle, comme tous les autres jours depuis la rentrée. Il fallait qu'elle ait eu le malheur de partager son appartement avec un homme comme lui. Le troisième occupant, un garçon de son âge, avait rapidement déserté les lieux – officiellement pour se rapprocher de sa petite amie, officieusement pour ne pas rester avec l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

Lorsqu'Eileen y songeait, l'idée était comique : elle, simple brindille d'à peine un mètre soixante, n'avait même pas pensé à fuir malgré la réputation de Castiel, quand son ancien colocataire, populaire et musclé par des années d'efforts physiques, fuyait dès la première semaine. Cependant, il fallait croire que le courage n'était pas une vertu particulièrement récompensée…

Elle voulut reprendre sa lecture, mais s'aperçut bien vite que sa colère envers Lewis la rendait incapable de se concentrer sur les mots qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Terminer son devoir aujourd'hui, comme elle l'avait prévu, se révélait impossible. Elle jeta ses affaires dans son sac, et à grandes enjambées, quitta l'appartement. Eileen eut juste le temps d'entendre un éclat de rire moqueur avant que la porte ne claque derrière elle.

La blonde s'adossa contre le mur, faisant attention à ce que personne ne la remarque ainsi. Les yeux levés vers le plafond, elle souffla longuement : quand est-ce que tout cela cesserait ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle à ce point ? Mais tout au fond d'elle, elle savait la vérité_. __Sa faiblesse…_

Elle manquait d'air, ici, elle étouffait, sentait sa présence de l'autre côté de la paroi. Où qu'elle aille, elle avait la sensation que son regard narquois la suivait. Peut-être parce que chaque fois qu'Eileen se promenait, elle croisait toujours un des nombreux amis de Castiel… La bande d'Ambre, par exemple. Si les adolescentes étaient réputées pour traiter les autres filles de Sweet Amoris avec suffisance, depuis peu, Eileen avait remarqué qu'elles la considéraient d'un air de plus en plus mauvais… Cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Il lui fallait un endroit où il ne la trouverait pas… le toit. Elle sortit et contourna l'immeuble, avant de tomber sur une volée de marches en étain, bloquée par une chaîne épaisse. Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, elle passa une jambe, puis l'autre, au-dessus de l'alliage de métal. Puis, rapidement, elle courut dans les escaliers, inquiète à l'idée que quelqu'un ne la remarque et la suive dans son expédition.

Eileen savait qu'elle aurait du parler à quelqu'un de sa situation avec Castiel, au moins à ses amis. Mais elle se sentait ridicule de prendre au sérieux les humeurs du garçon. Personne n'était mort des moqueries du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, et ce n'était pas Violette, l'une de ses amies les plus proches, qui dirait le contraire.

Pendant toute l'année de Seconde, il avait retourné la plupart des élèves contre la jeune fille, qui, timide, n'avait jamais osé se défendre. Par chance, elle avait rencontré Rosalya. Cette dernière l'avait soutenu face à Castiel, aidé à supporter les railleries des autres. Puis, quelques mois après, les moqueries avaient cessé. L'amitié de Rosalya l'avait rendu moins sensible aux critiques d'autrui, et ils s'étaient lassé, pour choisir une cible plus réceptive. Meilleure amie de Rosalya, Eileen, qui n'avait certes pas la popularité de sa camarade, avait passé son temps à la consoler, l'aider à répondre aux insultes. A l'époque, elle s'était demandée pourquoi Violette n'osait pas répondre à Castiel_. La belle ironie_, remarqua-t-elle, amère.

Mais elle n'était pas Violette : elle n'aimait pas le fait de devoir quelque chose à ses amies. C'était son problème, et elle trouverait bien un moyen de se défendre. Ses armes étaient nombreuses, il lui fallait les utiliser. Enorgueillie par cette certitude, elle parvint sur la terrasse en béton, salie par la pluie. Elle n'en avait que faire : elle sortit d'entre deux bouts de murs une espèce de petit matelas gonflable, où elle put s'asseoir sans craindre de se salir. Son achat de début d'année s'était révélé rentable…

D'où elle se situait, la vue sur le pensionnat Sweet Amoris était imprenable. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'elle pouvait profiter des bâtisses anciennes qui l'entouraient, sans plus se soucier de rien. Elle inspira l'air frais de ce début de soirée : ô, pourquoi fallait-il que Castiel lui gâche sa dernière année dans cet établissement qu'elle avait tant aimé ?

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle rasait les murs, qu'elle ne vivait plus qu'à travers ses chers livres, et que ses deux meilleures amies mettaient cela sur le compte de la Terminale. Si elles savaient ! ricana-t-elle, amère. Mais rien n'avait changé : Rosalya lui parlait de ses histoires de cœur, Violette s'angoissait de l'école dans laquelle elle se rendrait l'an prochain, et elle… elle s'engluait dans ses histoires avec un terrible homme aux cheveux rouges. Il lui faudrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et après le calvaire serait terminé.

Un oiseau se posa à ses côtés, et elle s'allongea pour mieux observer le ciel qui tournait à l'orage. Sa couleur, d'un gris presque noir, la calmait. Elle aimait lorsque les éléments se déchaînaient, déchirant la torpeur habituelle des journées ordinaires.

Se mettant debout, elle laissa le vent fouetter son visage déjà rosi par le froid. Cette sensation de maîtriser le monde, elle ne pouvait la retrouver qu'ici, au-dessus de la mêlée, confiante en l'avenir et en ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait l'impression de maîtriser son existence, aussi : deux pas à faire, et le vide et la mort pouvaient l'accueillir dans leurs bras…

**« -Saute »,** fit une voix dans son dos, moqueuse.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Inutile de se retourner pour deviner qui avait parlé. Il l'avait retrouvé. C'en était fini, une fois encore, de sa tranquilité. Son répit n'avait duré qu'à peine une demi-heure, constata-t-elle en portant son regard sur la montre qu'elle arborait au poignet droit.

Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, il avait déjà disparu. L'avait-elle imaginé dans un moment de paranoïa ? Mais une trace de pas, qui n'était pas à elle, restait bien visible. Il avait décidé de la torturer, et Eileen réalisa que le compte à rebours ne se stopperait qu'au dernier jour de l'année.

Alors pour la première fois, la peur l'envahit toute entière.


End file.
